


(be)muse

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, CEO, Crack, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Modeling, Multi, Photo Shoots, Polyamory, Tao is only in the addendum, but not really lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: yifan wants his [boyfriends] to actually model his clothes/designs, but they only want to laze around and wear ugly sweatpants.





	(be)muse

**Author's Note:**

> agh! I had an idea for it and it doesn't exactly fit your prompt OP but I hope you enjoy anyway? >_<  
> Written for Prompt # 211

It’s another Sunday morning, and Minseok is suffering. _If I’d become a doctor, this wouldn’t be happening to me_ , he thinks mournfully.

In one corner of the room is the boss man. At work, he’s a confident executive, especially with Minseok by his side and arranging his agenda. Minseok does have to admit - he has a unique passion for scheduling.

But he also has to deal with all of the eccentricities of the boss man, and the current state of events has Minseok in this sad situation. It all started when at the last minute, Yifan pencilled in his designing hobby on Minseok’s work schedule. Location: his house. Description: fashion photoshoot for Yifan’s special Galaxy fashion designs. Time: balls early on Sunday. Minseok had to kiss his precious Sunday off goodbye.

 _And for what?_ The supposed tough man in charge is sulking in the corner, large body folded onto itself with an almost visible storm cloud above his head. 

Minseok turns his unimpressed gaze at the cause of his boss’s childish misery. Yixing Zhang and Jongdae Kim, boss man’s model boyfriends extraordinaire, are lazing on the large leather couch in the center of the room and scrolling through their phones. The two models had been like this since Minseok had arrived. Yifan had insisted on making Minseok wait on standby for Yixing and Jongdae to change into Yifan’s clothes.

However, they remained very much not clothed in Yifan’s clothes, refusing to budge from the couch. Just like an hour ago, Jongdae is perched chest-down on top of Yixing’s butt, his hand dipped suspiciously into the waistband of Yixing’s ugly-ass sweatpants. It’s even more suspicious when Jongdae’s hand moves ever so slowly.

Quickly averting his eyes, Minseok unfortunately has to _look_ at the rack of Yifan’s “clothes.” That might be a generous term for what can only be described as butchered cloth. If he hadn’t been looking forward to a lazy weekend of brunch and sex, he would perhaps have sympathy for Yixing and Jongdae. The “fashionable streetwear” hanging on the rack all have angles where angles were not meant to exist. No one in their right mind would want to wear these Dada style “designs”, let alone model them.

It’s a good thing Yifan is the CEO of the GalaxyCard credit card company and not a fashion clothing designer. 

Speaking of fashion, Minseok turns his gaze into a glare at Lu Han. Lu Han, Minseok’s professional photographer boyfriend, is currently also looking from Yifan to Yixing and Jongdae and back with uncharacteristic uncertainty. _It’s all his fault_ , Minseok grumpily thinks. If Lu Han hadn’t mentioned his job at the annual GalaxyCard Gala, Yifan wouldn’t have thought of this photoshoot in the first place. 

As soon as he thinks it, Minseok knows it’s an irrational thought. But he’s so tired, and this overtime is getting ridiculous. 

Sighing, he walks over and tugs Lu Han to the double doors on the other end of the room from Yifan. “Is this okay? Weren’t we on standby?” Lu Han whispers at him as they quietly exit the room. They’re in the dining room now, with ridiculously ornate tapestries hung throughout and a polished oak table in the middle. 

Coming to a stop, Minseok carefully pulls out a chair before flopping down on it. “Nothing was happening there anyway,” he grumbles, and puts his head down on the table. “Ugh.”

Hands start massaging Minseok’s shoulders. Minseok appreciates the gesture. “I thought Yixing and Jongdae were better than this, they were nice when I met them at the gala,” Lu Han murmurs.

Minseok frowns at the memory. “Nice as in they giggled as they told you how nice your ass was.” He’s pretty sure that was to tick Yifan off somehow, judging by the way Yifan’s eyes darkened as he watched Lu Han interact with his boyfriends. Weird kinks, but Minseok tried not to judge his boss too hard.

“Hey, they only spoke the truth. Anyway, at least you’re being paid overtime?” Lu Han tries, stopping to give Minseok a hug. He kisses the swirl of Minseok’s hair. 

Leaning back into Lu Han’s arms, Minseok sighs again. “This… just isn’t how I wanted to spend my Sunday.” Really, he had been looking forward to just being with Lu Han. Lu Han had been busy lately too, what with out-of-country photoshoots and hectic work schedules.

“I know. And obviously it’s not what Yixing and Jongdae want either.” Lu Han suddenly makes a eureka noise. “If only someone could talk some sense into them… someone who might know how to strategically handle people….”

Minseok catches his drift and adamantly shakes his head. “No. No no noonnonono.”

_____________________

Five minutes later, Minseok is pulling up a beanbag chair in front of the two boyfriends. In his best fatherly tone, he asks, “Why are you two being menaces on this lovely Sunday?”

Immediately, Jongdae frowns. “We’re not menaces!”

Behind him and still fiddling with his phone, Yixing drily says, “Actually, we are. Or did you already forget why we’re here?” He rolls over to pin a giggling Jongdae down again, but Minseok is distracted by the logo on Yixing’s butt. He feels a trickle of cold sweat run down his back. The situation has just become irreparable. 

Lu Han whispers, “...Byun?” Minseok could strangle his boyfriend.

For a man that’s sulking in the corner, Yifan has unusually good hearing. “Byun?” he asks in a dead tone. “So now you’re wearing the clothing of the enemy….” Minseok’s heart drops as he hears an unmistakable sniffle come from the corner. 

A jab from behind is Lu Han’s: _Shit we gotta do something. Quick, Minseok, think._ “What… will it take for you to actually model these clothes?”

“Everything. Your soul.” Yixing’s face is so serious it’s frightening. 

“Um, maybe not something I need. How about food?” Minseok tries, and watches Yixing grab a box of Pocky from literally nowhere. He blinks in disbelief. Did they just have snack food buried in their couch like squirrels?

“Nope. Nothing you could buy us that we can’t buy with a ~GalaxyCard~,” Jongdae drawls, indecently munching on five Pocky with his mouth open. Ew. Jongdae always knew how exactly to piss Minseok off.

“That’s it, no more Mr. Nice Secretary,” Minseok snaps, and marches over to tug on a leg.

“What are you _doing_?” Lu Han hisses as Minseok successfully pulls a yelping Jongdae off the couch.

Jongdae shrieks, “Help me!” as he flails in Minseok’s grip. But Minseok knew he had not gotten his kendo black belt in vain. This is exactly like gripping a bamboo sword, except bamboo swords don’t normally thrash about. 

Idly glancing over, Yixing yawns and says, “Too much effort, Dae, you can do it.” He unhelpfully shakes a “hwaiting” fist at the banshee that was formerly Jongdae and eats another Pocky.

When Minseok drags Jongdae over to the clothing rack, he raises an eyebrow at Lu Han. Lu Han’s eyes had glazed over and Minseok maybe hears him mutter, “...way too sexy for your own good.”

“Not the time,” Minseok says, and when Lu Han’s eyes focus back on him, he jerks his head at the rack.

“Oh!” Lu Han realizes and gingerly picks his way between Jongdae’s still flailing limbs. He hums contemplatively as he sorts through the clothes on the rack, and decides on a garishly fluorescent pink and yellow jumpsuit. In sequins, the Chinese characters for “Tian Di” parade down the entire left side. Coughing to hide a noise that sounded suspiciously like a gag, Lu Han says, “This… looks nice.”

“Nooooooooo,” Jongdae wails as he finally escapes Minseok’s iron grip. Fuck. Jongdae practically flies into Yixing’s arms, making Pocky scatter everywhere. “Kiss me better,” he cries, and Yixing complies. In a quite unnecessarily R-rated manner.

By now, Minseok is both exhausted and at the end of his patience. “There must be something else we can try,” Lu Han says, sounding similarly frustrated. “Minseok, what do you do when I’m angry?”

An idea dawns on Minseok. “Kiss.”

Lu Han stares at him. His boyfriend has finally lost it. “What?”

Ignoring Lu Han, Minseok stalks over to the useless puddle of Yifan. “Hey,” he says, poking his boss with a foot. He might regret that later, but at the moment he’s out of fucks to give. “Why don’t you try kissing them? Works on Lu Han every time.” Behind him, Lu Han gives a squawk of indignation, but Minseok continues. “After all, what have you got to lose?”

The storm clouds above Yifan’s head refuse to dissipate. “I lost them the moment they wore Byun clothes,” Yifan moans, beginning to rock back and forth. 

Using the strength of two men, Minseok suddenly pulls Yifan up by the collar. “Kiss them or I will quit and work for Baekhyun! He’s stupid but he’ll pay me just as much if not more!”

Startled, Yifan nods and Minseok lets go. He watches, arms crossed, as Yifan tentatively approaches his two boyfriends. Yixing and Jongdae stop kissing to look at Yifan, Yixing lifting an eyebrow in challenge and Jongdae staring expectantly. 

After a moment of silence, Jongdae says, “Well?” Yifan nervously shifts from foot to foot. Minseok and Lu Han have been forgotten, cast off as background observers. As if in slow motion, Yifan reaches out to them, though to whom is unclear. 

It’s Yixing who cracks first and takes his hand. “Use your words,” he murmurs, bringing Yifan’s hand to his cheek. 

When Jongdae sighs too and grabs for Yifan’s other hand, Yifan quietly stutters, “I-I’m sorry. I’m not sure what for, but I’m sorry.” He kisses Jongdae’s hand, and Jongdae melts like putty. 

“Don’t just apologize,” Yixing says, shooting a glance at Jongdae. “Do you even know what you’re apologizing for?”

When Yifan shakes his head, Jongdae adds, “Think back. What was originally supposed to happen today?” 

Yifan frowns, clearly thinking hard about the question. Though, Minseok knows that’s how his face usually looks anyway. “You guys finally said yes to modeling for me, the first time in years after being my inspiration for so long. I don’t know why you changed your mind but I was so happy….”

“What did we also say?” Yixing asks. When Yifan remains silent, he sighs and presses a kiss into Yifan’s palm. “We had a condition, remember?”

“Oh,” Yifan says, “you guys said you would do it but not in public. But, this isn’t in public…” His voice trails off when Yixing and Jongdae pointedly look at Minseok and Lu Han. “They’re not—they don’t count as the public, they’re—” Yifan begins to protest, but Jongdae cuts him off.

“They totally count! With them, it’s not just us three.” Jongdae pouts, squeezing Yifan’s hand. “I was so looking forward to some us time. Plus, you made poor Minseokkie come in overtime. Don’t you work the guy hard enough?” Minseok rolls his eyes at the saccharine tone of voice, but he’s still glad someone recognizes his hard work. Frankly, he hadn’t realized Jongdae and Yixing would even notice.

Yifan jerkily nods his head. “I didn’t realize you thought it was just gonna be us three. I mean, I wanted to get you guys the best photographer and plus if it’s Minseok’s boyfriend I could have Minseok arrange everything and then it’d really be perfect…”

“Oh, Yifan,” Yixing sighs. “Do you really want someone else to take the photos of us?” He slowly pulls down the waistband of the sweatpants, revealing a hickey before Minseok averts his eyes again. “Dae and I thought it would be just as fun taking the clothes off as much as putting them on. We were going to give you your own private show.”

Almost diving onto Yixing, Yifan pulls the waistband back up to cover Yixing decently. “You’re right,” he says, and kisses Yixing. The kiss is gentle and ends quickly when Jongdae whines for his kiss too. Chuckling, the first time Yifan has laughed today, Yifan turns and kisses Jongdae too. 

Then Yifan straightens and turns to Lu Han, who’s been watching everything unfold with a slack jaw. “Let me take this,” Yifan says, tone inviting no argument and plucking the camera out of Lu Han’s hands, “I’ll compensate you for it.” Looping the camera over his own head, Yifan turns back to his boyfriends. 

Lu Han looks too indignant to speak, so Minseok scurries over to him. Grabbing his hand, Minseok pulls Lu Han away. “But! That’s my baby—”

“You’ll get a new baby, one that’s not irrevocably scarred. Come on, let’s go,” Minseok hisses. As they run out, they narrowly miss getting hit by the Byun sweatpants, flung towards the door with a vengeance.

\--------------------------

Minseok is amazed and horrified to find out, much later, that Yifan takes Zitao Huang as yet _another_ boyfiend (not a misspelling). In a fascinatingly shameless move, Zitao had cornered Yifan at another GalaxyCard gala, determined to have him as a sugar daddy. He'd been eyeing Yifan for months, honestly, shyly sneaking peeks out of the corner of his eye whenever Yifan had stalked by the receptionist desk. 

To Minseok's relief, it had taken Jongdae and Yixing's attention away from Lu Han to pounce on Zitao, claiming that yes, all three of them would support Zitao! He'd no longer have to be a receptionist (at least, Yifan no longer trusted him under the sway of Jongdae and Yixing's prankster antics at the phone)!

And Minseok has to eat his words that Yifan would never become a fashion clothing designer because Zitao _happily_ models Yifan's clothing in public, despite what he is sure were Jongdae and Yixing's best attempts at changing Zitao's mind. He's just glad Lu Han's getting paid overtime this time on Yifan's now "high fashion" spreads. Yifan couldn't pay Minseok enough to stay for the barrage of G and X-rated compliments from Jongdae and Yixing on the sidelines.

**Author's Note:**

> design that didn’t make it into this story: November Rain which are angsty messages on hammer pants, like “I don’t deserve your angelic damples”, “Your sheepish smile lights my dark world,” and “Two moons for mooning over you.” Another design: July shirt that has dreads patterned into it.
> 
>  
> 
> please comment/leave kudos if you liked it!! <3


End file.
